Resident Enis- A slightly embarrassing encounter
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: In this one shot Enis is put in a very embarrassing situation! In front of Mark, no less! (Contains bedwetting)


No ones POV

Enis sighed as he and the other two stumbled forwards during a hot summer day. The trio were exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep, they couldn't stop however, as they needed to find a safe place to rest for the night first. Mark muttered something to Dodger that Enis didn't hear and she ran ahead and disappeared from their sight.

"Where's she going Mark?" The vampire asked, his voice a little less upbeat than it normally was

"She's scouting. Looking for any possible shelter, its almost night time after all." He replied, his voice was grumbly and gritty, it sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink for a week.

"Oh, ok." The other man murmured as they continued their walk.

"Mark! Enis!" A voice in the distance called, it was Dodger.

"What is it?!" Mark called back

"I found a cabin! We can stay here for the night!" The voice was louder and a waving figure came into view. Enis nearly sighed of relief, he could finally sleep. When the two guys arrived the three of them, once again together, entered the old house. It didn't look to bad and they all went their separate ways, Mark to the kitchen, Dodger to the living area, and Enis up to the second floor.

-Time Skip-

Mark ended up finding some canned beans, so the three of them ate in silence when nightfall came. Mark agreed to keep watch for the first half of the night and Dodger for the second, leaving Enis to get a full night of sleep. Although he would never admit it, Enis was positively terrified of being awake alone, so he was glad to not be keeping watch this time.

As the group settled down Enis and Dodger headed for the two couches that were in the living room. Dodger fell asleep instantly but Enis was having a difficult time settling down. Just as he was about to give up and tell Mark to head to bed he found himself not being able to breath, he panicked and flailed his arms about trying to shove the attacker, Mark, away, but he couldn't. Soon the edge of his vision was going black and he found himself in the land of the unconscious, though he could breath now.

Enis Dream:

As I walked around I found myself getting scared, where was Mark? If Mark wasn't here who could protect me? I can't find Dodger either! Suddenly I find myself in front of a giant snake, and the urge to use the bathroom**(Can you see where this is going?). **I desperately called out for Mark as the snake bared its fangs at me. I was petrified to the point where I didn't even feel myself start to... relieve myself. I just stood there as the monster looked at me and the steadily growing puddle before slithering away. I was pretty confused until I finally noticed what had happened. I felt myself go red with shame despite the fact no one was around, but just as I started to call out for Mark again I heard his laughter.

"Mark?" I asked as I saw a human-like figure in the distance

"What is it? Does the useless vampire need something?" I winced at the harsh tone in his voice, I wasn't useless!

"Aww, does the water got your tongue? You have such stupid fears! Your just a worthless baby!" I felt my eyes fill with tears and my lip started to wobble. Why was Mark being so mean? I didn't do anything wrong right?

"Enis!" I heard him yell at me, why was he yelling my name?  
"Enis!" I felt myself being shaken** (Shooken?)**.

"Enis wake up!" Wake up? Then a sharp pain and-

-End of Dream-

Enis opened his eyes, he couldn't see fully, which he knew instantly was because he was crying. He looked at Mark, who was standing in front him, his face was wrinkled with concern.

"Enis? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was practically dripping concern.

"I-I'm fine Mark." Enis whimpered pathetically, he was about to stand up when he suddenly became painfully aware of the wetness that surrounded him where he was laying. He was glad the blankets hadn't gotten wet, but if he got up Mark would see the wet spot on his clothes. Enis avoided Mark's gaze as he thought about what he could do to hide that fact that he had wet the 'bed'. He was about to tell Mark he was going to go back to sleep when Mark held out his hand and told him to stand up.

"Come Enis, you might get a rash if you stay in those wet clothes, it would irritate your skin." Mark informed him. Enis sputtered and spat, trying to form a sentence

"W-What? How did you know?!" He cried, mortified at the fact that Mark knew! Would Mark treat him any differently?  
"I didnt. You just confirmed it." Mark replied with a small laugh. Enis buried his face into his hands, when would this nightmare end, this was so embarrassing!

"Go get changed" Mark commanded him, handing him a pair of pants. Enis nodded and left the room, his face burning with humiliation.

**The End! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
